Madness Claws At Me
by sweet-and-simple
Summary: Sequel to 'I am not insane, I am loved'. Someone has to be blamed for Lee's 'rape'. The problem is, the man they want to blame has gone insane, so now two men believe in a redheaded demon. Mr. Umino is brought in to evaluate him, and gets his own problem.


"Ah, Mr. Umino… We've been waiting for you to get here."

The brunette nodded, whether in apology, or acknowledgement, not one of the guards were sure which.

"Yes, I am sorry for being late, I got caught up in traffic."

He looked away from the guard, tilting his head curiously as he looked into the interrogation room where a boy with long, softly brunette hair, sat, his head in his hands as he furiously shook his head.

"Was I called here to examine him?"

The guard nodded, a police officer next to him rubbing his neck.

"Why?"

He was sure he already knew the answer to that, he was here to test whether the boy was mentally unstable or mentally stable. That was his job; but a little background knowledge wouldn't hurt.

"We believe he may have raped a teenage, Japanese male that is situated in a mental facility a few miles from here."

The police officer sighed, beady black eyes irritated as he scowled. Next to him, his partner, a chubby man with a wild mane of dark honey, continued to eat his bag of chips with a considerate look on his face.

"He says he didn't do it… He thinks he saw a… demon… do it." The 'fluffy' man said, looking from his tense partner to his own chips.

Mr. Umino's eyebrow shot up.

"What is the accused name?"

A man standing somewhat behind the man, reading a porn book lazily and sporting a large head of white hair, didn't even bother to look up.

"Neji Hyuuga… A cousin to the main Hyuuga branch, he has known the victim since they were around 10 or 11, family and friends say he's had the hots for the victim since he was old enough to know what hormones were… They could believe it was him."

Smoothly, he turned the page in the book, either oblivious, or uncaring for the look of disgust Mr. Umino gave the graphic comic.

Entirely business-like, he turned back to the police officers in front of him.

"Is there a 'but' in there?"

"Yes."

A woman with long blonde hair and clear, blue eyes stepped forward, her black uniform almost too fitting on her thin frame.

"The semen we found on the victim does not match him…"

Mr. Umino stared at the accused for a moment longer, than looked questioningly at the blonde.

"… And the victim continues to say that he was having consensual sexual intercourse… with a demon…"

The brunette sighed, rubbing a hand over his face as he looked back into the room where the Hyuuga had begun to beat his head on the table, just barely there mutterings reaching them through the microphone.

"It would be simple… convince a boy in a mental asylum that he's a demon, and in his unstable condition where he would believe it, he would willingly give up his body to the rapist… But there's more, isn't there?"

He waited for a moment, then pinned the honey-haired officer with a long stare. Under the weight of the other's eyes, the honey-haired looked down and away, nervously picking at the lip of the bag of chips.

"… The reason he's in the bin is because he's been claiming that he has always had a demon for a lover. At first, the nurses and doctors that it was just delusions and self-inflicted injuries… Two weeks ago, the victim's nurse called for assistance, saying that her charge had just been raped… Upon their arrival, they found a large amount of semen and injuries that could not be self-inflicted… evidence of bondage, anal entrance… it was all there."

Mr. Umino looked to the boy again, who was holding his head protectively, his mutterings turning into guttural cries as panic began to set fully in.

"What was the victim's name?"

"Lee Rock…" The white-haired officer answered easily.

The brunette nodded, grabbing the suitcase he had sat down and walking out of the room.

"I will evaluate him and you can listen to the results. Oh, and by the by… If you found the sperm inconclusive, you have no case already."

Surprisingly, no sounds of anger or shock followed after the sentence. They were highly intelligent officers, they knew they didn't have the case. It was their boss that was stubborn about it.

The psychiatrist was the only thing left that could get the kid out of jail and into a mental facility where he needed to be.

* * *

Mr. Umino stepped fearlessly into the interrogation room, despite the cries the accused screamed at him to get back out. The boy seemed extremely frail with his paper-white skin and long, tangled hair, his eyes seemingly blind, yet incredibly wide, as he stared at the intruder.

With a comforting smile, Mr. Umino sat himself down across from the boy.

"Hello, Neji… My name is Mr. Umino, but you can call me Iruka."

The boy snorted, his trembling calming somewhat as his eyes swiveled untrustingly about the room.

"I don't care about who you are…"

Mr. Umino refused to rise to the bait.

"Well, you don't have to care… Just tell me… what did you see that made you… like this?"

Fury colored the boy's face momentarily red, before it became pale as snow and he looked about the room again as if he expected something to rise from the walls and swallow him whole.

The brunette knew he was getting at something, so he continued to prod in the obvious direction.

"That night… before Lee's nurse came in… you saw something, didn't you?"

He picked a file out of his suitcase, looking over the report he had had with him since leaving for this place.

"It's funny… that you didn't immediately show such signs of aggression and fear until nearly a week after Lee's rape… For days after the incident, you were perfectly normal…"

Comfortingly, he reached out with a hand to touch the other's. The moment his hand nearly touched the other's, the boy snapped his hand back. Mr. Umino smiled softly once again. The boy looked up at him, looking as if he were about to pass out.

"You didn't do this, did you? Did you see something, and then you were threatened not to tell anyone about it? I heard about the abrasion marks on your wrists and abdomen…"

The boy began hyperventilating, wrapping his arms protectively over his belly. Iruka sat back, knowing he couldn't quite back out.

Sometimes, one had to break instead of bend. Those with pride always had to break.

"They're the same marks found on Lee's body…"

He looked through the folder again.

"Except Lee says he enjoyed it greatly… I have this feeling that you didn't…"

Despite what his folder said, he leaned forward once again.

"Were you raped as well?"

The other boy snarled, attempting to slap the older man as fire began to spit in his lilac eyes.

"Never! I'm a Hyuuga… We're never so weak as to be dropped to the level of a street whore against our wills!"

Again, fear swamped his face and he looked about the room another time, whimpering something that sounded like 'I'm sorry' as he did so.

Mr. Umino remained calm, even weaving his fingers together.

"Oh?… So, what did happen?"

For a moment, the Hyuuga didn't say a word, didn't even seem to breathe, then he leaned forward, his eyes wide and serious as he looked from one of Iruka's eyes to the other to test the other's sincerity.

"I went to Lee's room… to check up on him…"

He began rushed; with the last part, he flinched, burying his head beneath his arms as he retreated within himself somewhat.

"Okay, okay, that's a lie! I thought, with what had happened, it would be the right time to do him… There, I said it! I TRIED TO RAPE LEE! ARE you happy!?"

Secretly alarmed, Mr. Umino watched as the accused threw his head from side to side to eyeball the walls, as if faces that only he could see were carved into them. If they answered back, it placated him.

"I… I didn't get to do anything… He was just lying there… so innocent looking as he blinked up at me and asked me what I was doing there… I wanted to, so bad, I really did…"

He curled his legs up onto the chair, shoving his head onto the ground to the point Mr. Umino had to reach across the distance between them to stop the other, waving with his other hand for no one to come in and interfere.

Once the boy was calm enough, he began again, horror clear in his voice.

"I shouldn't have snuck in past visiting hours… I shouldn't have been there so late… I should have gone in broad daylight! Better yet, I shouldn't have gone at all! He would've tracked me down anyway… he would have done what he did anyway…"

Mr. Umino sat up straighter.

"Who? The demon?"

Eagerly, the disturbed boy nodded.

"He had red hair, and freezing cold eyes… He looked right at me as I started leaning over Lee, and he… and he…"

The Hyuuga began sobbing.

"I WON'T EVER TOUCH LEE AGAIN! I WON'T EVER TOUCH LEE AGAIN! I WON'T EVER TOUCH LEE AGAIN! JUST STOP LAUGHING!"

Mr. Umino shot up from his chair and moved out of the room, gesturing for someone to come in and placate the boy; he didn't care how.

He met the white-haired police officer in the hall, who peeked from his pages up to him.

"Well?"

Feeling unnerved and shaky, Mr. Umino straightened his tie, and then tried to regain his calm. He had seen some kids lose their cool like that before, but he never could get used to it… Besides that, there had been something different about this boy… how he not only believed that it had happened, but how he had the proof to back it up.

"He most definitely needs mental stability, not a jail cell… though that should come second for attempted rape."

The other tilted his head in acknowledgment of the statement, taking it into account.

"I would like to find the kid that did this to him… The Hyuugas are known for being savagely prideful. For someone to have broken him down into this…"

He shook his head, flipping another page in the book

"That is one bad mo-fo… … You seemed worried, Doc…"

Mr. Umino continued to stare down at the ground, then looked to the closed door where the screams of the accused finally weeded down to whimpers. A man carrying an empty syringe walked out of the room.

"He… I have never seen a more believable case…"

"I know… I could believe it myself…"

He shut the book closed, pushing himself away from the wall as he stared considering at the man walking away.

"But then, I'd just be in an asylum right between the two."

He turned his back on the doctor, tapping his porn against his shoulder as he took long, silent steps.

"Don't let yourself believe in demons…"

He turned his head once back to the doctor who was staring back at him. With a smirk, he opened his one eye that had a scar vertically across the eyelid, revealing an iris of blood red and three teardrop-like shapes circling the pupil slowly.

Iruka stared, horrified with what he was seeing.

"One might steal you away…"

Mr. Umino tripped backwards, choking on his own spit as he fell on his ass. He blinked, only blinked, hardly a 100th of a second, and the officer was gone, not one thing left behind.

"Mr. Umino, are you alright?"

The honey-haired boy stepped out of the interrogation room just to see the doctor pale as snow and shaking subtly. The terrified man's eyes flew to the officer's.

"Who was that man!?"

At first, the honey-haired man just stared at the brunette, then looked both ways down the hall as he tried to figure out who the doctor was talking about. Then he looked back to Mr. Umino.

"Who are you talking about?"

"The white-haired officer that was in the room with us before I went into the interrogation room!"

He blinked again, eyebrows drawing together in confusion.

"Mr. Umino… there are no white-haired men in the force, much less one that was in the room with us."

The other's eyes flew to him, horror bright in his eyes.

"What!? But… He answered two of my questions, no one else bothered to answer after that!"

The officer's eyebrows drew closer together.

"You mean the time you glared behind you and the other time you nodded? Well… we thought you were just being rhetorical, you acted as if you already had the answers…"

The doctor became more pale, and the officer reached out and gently placed his hand on the man's arm.

"Are you okay?"

Slowly, and then with more energy, the doctor nodded. With assistance from the officer, he stood back up on his feet.

"yes, I am fine… I just… I thought I saw something, but it's nothing."

Not convinced, but knowing he couldn't win, the officer nodded, his almond-colored eyes still showing concern as he looked at the older man.

"Okay, if you're sure…"

He watched the doctor walk down the hall, and then took a deep breath to center himself.

"Be careful going home! It's dark outside, and the weather channel says that there's a big chance there's going to be a black out tonight with the winds and snow we'll be getting!"

The doctor waved his hand over his head in acknowledgment, but didn't give any other sign of actually knowing what the officer had said.

* * *

In the morning, that same officer woke up, a burnt out candle next to his bed as he sat up. Beside him, his husband, his partner at the office, continued to sleep in, being the lazy bastard he was.

Stepping into the living room, he first tested the power by turning on the TV.

Luckily, it worked. Unluckily, it didn't turn on with the most wonderful of news.

'_Reported early this morning, a man seems to have been abducted from his car the night before in that horrible snow storm we were hit with. Upon searching for his ID, we found his name to be 'Iruka Umino'. All the details we have been given says that it is most likely that the psychiatrist was attacked by a large, very strong, animal. They, themselves, do not seem to believe, seeing as not one animal is that large as to rip off the door of a car, nor are any wild animal within this country have been reported for such random violence. Back to you, Kuranai.'_

'_Thank you, Sakura. We also have news that a boy from the mental asylum, a 'Lee Rock' was abducted as well. Found in his room, a large quantity of sand was spread about. Puddles and splatters of blood were there as well, but we do not yet know who's blood it is, seeing as two nurses disappeared along with the teenage boy. Kiba, do you have any news for us?'_

'_Yes, I do, Kuranai. A boy was found to have committed suicide in his jail cell this morning, found by a first shift officer who wishes to remain anonymous. He is believed to be a suspect in a crime that they police force has yet to release to the public. The boy was 18 year old, 'Neji Hyuuga', who had a psychiatric evaluation done last night by Iruka Umino, and was labeled mentally unstable. This was only hours before Iruka Umino was believed to be abducted, as well as Lee Rock.' -_

Shikamaru entered the cold living room with a large yawn and scratching his head as he went. He looked from the black screen, to his strangely still and silent lover, back to the screen.

"Something bad happened, didn't it?"

On the couch, Chouji curled into himself.

"Do you think we're old enough to retire?"

* * *

The Last Kitten asked for a sequel, so I gave one. I honestly don't think this was what she had in mind, but I still think I did pretty awesome for something written around four in the morning. Tell me if you thought this fit as a proper sequel to 'I Am Not Insane, I Am Loved'.


End file.
